Debiste
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: AU: Eran hermanos, era imposible y sin embargo con aquellos zafiros observándolo tuvo que arriesgarse... así fuera tan tarde. William Nelson / Katie Summers.


Los personajes de Marvel cómics no me pertenecen, lo hago solo por las sips

* * *

 **De poemas y amores contundentes**

* * *

Al terminar de leer aquel poema William observo en silencio una vez más a Katie, se llevaban aproximadamente cinco años y lo peculiar era que eran hermanos políticos o algo así.

En algún momento de sus diez años su padre Hank Pym se había casado con la madre de Katie, Janet Van Dyne. Y fue en ese momento que ambos niños se conocieron y quisieron como hermanos. O eso parecía.

Pero ahora William la observaba reír mientras abrazaba a Franklin, la observaba brillar mientras él acariciaba su rubia cabellera corta. Y sobre todo la observaba sonrojarse cuando él probaba aquellos labios.

Odiaba eso.

Pero era su hermana pequeña, y debía ser por eso que sus celos le ponían de esa forma. Por años ella menciono que un día iban a casarse, hasta que se dio cuenta que eso no era posible porque eran hermanos.

Soltó un suspiro. Y salió de ahí.

—Cariño ¿qué haces aquí? — escucho la dulce y maternal voz de su madrastra.

—Nada Jan… sólo…

— ¿Veías las motas de polvo deslizarse por el ambiente? Pregunto con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos de cielo… como los de Katie.

—Algo así…—sonrío el joven de 21 años, próximamente se iría a la universidad y ya no los vería más. A su familia claro está.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?— pregunto con un tinte de curiosidad que le recordó a su hermana, se regañó mentalmente ante esta anotación, era obvio que ambas se parecían tanto.

—Un poema que encontré por ahí.

— ¿Puedo ver?

Y William se lo entrego como si nada.

Suaves y pequeñas palabras hechas solo para el silencio

No para hablar, solo para amar y no sentir dolor

Cabello oscuro que atrapa el viento

Ojos de cielo que no miran el mundo frío

Bésala mientras está libre

Toma su mano mientras esté sin algún objeto

Ahógate en sus ojos mientras su mirada solo te enfoque

Amala antes de que alguien más lo haga

Mírala ahora, te has tardado en hablarle

Su mano ahora está ocupada

Sus ojos de cielo no te observan

Ahora solo la miras bromear con lo que fue, con lo que pudo ser

Debiste besarla mientras estaba libre

Debiste tomar su mano mientras estaba sin algún objeto

Debiste ahogarte en sus ojos mientras su mirada solo te enfocaba

Debiste amarla antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Janet recito el poema con una entrega enamorada que incluso William soltó un suspiro apenas terminar.

— Este poema… lo escribió Hank.

— ¿Papá?

—Sí, verás. Yo tuve una relación mucho tiempo atrás con Hank, fuimos novios en la preparatoria pero después tuvimos muchos problemas; me case con el padre de Katie y por un tiempo todo parecía bien.

—oh…

—Pero entonces cuando Katie cumplió tres años Alexander comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, me ocultaba cosas y eso me dejo muy triste. Me pidió el divorcio y menciono cosas que prefiero olvidar y que yo ya le perdone. Porque hace poco me entere del porqué de todo esto.

— ¿Y qué era?

— Trataba de sacar a su hermano de un gran error que cometió y que casi le cuesta la vida a Alexander. Nos alejó a Katie y a mí porque nos quería tanto que prefirió abstenernos de los problemas familiares.

William se quedó quieto sin hacer una observación al respecto, pero tenía tantas dudas que no podría resolver a menos que preguntara.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué te casaste con papá?

—Porque lo amo. Y por esto. —Menciono enseñando la hoja—esta fecha, es del día en que Hank y yo rompimos, no lo sabía hasta que un día llego a mi correspondencia. La enviaba tu mamá.

La atención de William se fijó de inmediato en Janet. Su madre había estado mucho tiempo enferma hasta que finalmente lo dejo sólo con su padre. Y después Janet y Katie llegaron a su vida.

— ¿Qué pasa con Summers?

—Nada. Siempre va a ser el padre de Katie y alguien importante en mi vida pero amo a tu padre William.

— ¿Por un poema?

—No. Porque jamás deje de amarlo de la misma forma y la intensidad creció con todo este tiempo a su lado.

Silencio nuevamente, Janet le entrego nuevamente el poema a su hijo y entro a la casa.

William no sabia que pensar al respecto, ni mucho menos que hacer. Estaban mal sus sentimientos, pero no quería dejarlos ir aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es eso Will?

La voz de Katie le provoco un sobre salto. Tenía 16 años apenas y él 21.

 _Suaves y pequeñas palabras hechas solo para el silencio_

 _No para hablar, solo para amar y no sentir dolor_

—Yo…—se quedó en silencio viendo esos zafiros con ese brillo peculiar. ¿Lo causaba Franklin? Cerró los puños con impotencia.

 _Cabello rubio que atrapa el viento_

 _Ojos de cielo que no miran el mundo frío_

— ¿Puedo ver?

William se acercó a Katie pero no le entrego la hoja, al contrario la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

 _Bésala mientras está libre_

 _Toma su mano mientras esté sin algún objeto_

— ¿Will? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Tenía su rostro oculto en el cuello ajeno, y el aroma tan peculiar de ella le envolvió los sentidos.

 _Ahógate en sus ojos mientras su mirada solo te enfoque_

 _Amala antes de que alguien más lo haga_

Se separó un poco notando la preocupación en los ojos celestes.

—Te amo…—susurro y la sorpresa se plasmó en los ojos ajenos.

 _Mírala ahora, te has tardado en hablarle_

 _Su mano ahora está ocupada_

—C-claro… s-somos hermanos e-eso— los ojos azules de ella se ocultaron bajando la mirada, los de él la observaron con un pequeño deje de melancolía en el verde iris.

 _Sus ojos de cielo no te observan_

 _Ahora solo la miras bromear con lo que fue, con lo que pudo ser_

—Katie… mírame.

—William déjame dejarte muy en claro que si esta es una broma pesada yo…

 _Debiste besarla mientras estaba libre_

 _Debiste tomar su mano mientras estaba sin algún objeto_

Pero todo quedo en silencio nuevamente, cuando él agacho su rostro y poso sus labios en los ajenos, tan suaves, tan suyos y delicioso. Ella con sorpresa no reparo en la situación ante el toque, tan solo se sostuvo de las ropas ajenas. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Una fantasía?

 _Debiste ahogarte en sus ojos mientras su mirada solo te enfocaba_

 _Debiste amarla antes de que alguien más lo hiciera._

Cerro los ojos presa del sentirse perdedor, cuando estuvo a punto de separarse, tono con timidez como ella su Katie, a quién vio como una hermana hasta hace algún tiempo deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sus labios, esos dulces labios sabor frutillas le devolvían con calidez en beso robado.

La atrajo hacia él abrazándola por la cintura y al notar la calidez en las mejillas de la rubia termino el beso en un casto pero amoroso movimiento. La observo.

—Y-yo… Katie…— de pronto William sintio la calidez de una bofetada en su mejilla mientras aquellos ojos azules se negaron a verlo, con mejillas rojas Katie le dio la espalda pronunciando casi en una plegaria.

—Te tardaste mucho.

Y era cierto... ya era tarde porque debiste amarla cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

* * *

AU, sí sé que es notorio pero tenia que decirlo, y ¿Cómo nació la Ship? no sé me encanta verlos así tan lindos... lastima que no será.-

jajaja ¿algún review?


End file.
